The Final Song
by heylookitsArthur
Summary: Butch/BC. Well, also a bit of Brick/Blossom and Bubbles/Boomer. I suck at summaries but it's about Buttercup's life; still the boyish girl, but also a musician, she feels pretty empty... until the Rowdyruffs return. :D There are cusses, so it's rated T.
1. Just before everything else went wrong

**The Final Song**

_Hi. :D So, uhm, it isn't really a musical type, uhm, let's just say you'll find out why the title is "The Final Song" as you read this. :) It's a Butch/BC fanfic. Hope you guys enjoy! :D_ **DISCLAIMER**: I don't own the Powerpuff Girls, if I did, there'd be more episodes, and uhm, yeah!

* * *

"Bubbles, is Buttercup awake already? I can't be late today." The pink-eyed girl said, flipping through the pages of a random algebra book.  
"Let me go check." Bubbles said with a smile, running up the stairs.  
"Buttercup? Are you awake? We're leaving for school in a while, and you wouldn't want Blossom to be mad again, would you?" Bubbles says, facing the door.  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm awake, and I'm ready. Let me just finish this Wrestling game, and I'll be down." The green puff replies. A light green guitar in hand.  
"I guess I'm bringing all my babies again." Buttercup thought to herself, smiling. The three things she calls her babies are her skateboard, her guitar, and her iPod. But sometimes, she wishes someone besides the professor would and could call her baby... someone who would love her, and someone she loves...

* * *

Buttercup's POV

I zoomed down the stairs, leaving a light green trail. I'm actually feeling good today, wearing my favorite green cap, a loose green T-shirt, jeans, and my green converse, other than that, I have my guitar and skateboard with me. I just wish nothing, or no one, not even Mojo, ruins my good mood today, or they're toast.  
"Hey Buttercup! You're here. Come on, so I don't get late for Advanced Algebra." Blossom says. She's reading that boring old Algebra book again! Oh well, she always was the smart one.  
"I'll just use my skateboard to school. I don't feel like getting on that big yellow school bus today, besides, it's Friday, so we can just chill." I say.  
"Okay. BYE PROFESSOR!" Blossom shouts, professor's in the lab, as usual.  
"Bye Prof!" I open the door and skate. I wave to Blossom and Bubbles as they wait for Elmer Sglue get in the school bus. See why I don't like riding? It takes too long.

We've changed a lot through the years, physically, and mentally, but I'm still pretty guyish and violent. I mean, you know, how a girl grows up. The usual. Uh, period and all, the curves and stuff, we have fingers and toes, normal eyes (except that Blossom has pink eyes). Blossom's hair is really pretty long, and sometimes I get jealous, but I still cut my hair really short because it bothers me when I skate, or dance, or make my music. And the prettiest? Let's leave that to dear sweet Bubbles, she'd probably be the prom queen since she's head cheerleader. Of course, she isn't the snotty kind like Princess Morbucks and her co-whores, oops, I mean, cohorts.  
I see my best friend Mitch waving to me as I skate to the entrance. Mitch is still the same, and well, he's under probation for bullying Harry Pitt, poor kid. I mean, it's cool, but come on, we wouldn't want anyone to get hurt, right?  
"Hey Buttercup!" What a fake smile, Mitch.  
"Hi." I smile. He looks at me sadly, but still with an obviously fake smile.  
"I'm leaving next week. The damn principal wants me out of this crap hole." He says. His voice with pure hatred.  
"No shit? Y'know what, if you think this place is such a crap hole, how come it seems like you don't want to leave? The tone of your voice is a dead give-away.  
"Y'know what, Buttercup? The only damn reason I go to school is for mom. And now that she can't handle me, she's sending me to a fucking military school. I ain't shitting you, it's crap." He says sadly. Since he is my best friend, it's sad and all. But okay, I'm not being plastic, sometimes I do wish he was sent to some military school, maybe then he'd be a better friend, and not the pushy kind of dude who bullies random people. It's annoying. Everyone's like, "Oh the Powerpuff who's supposed to be good always hangs out with the brat kid.". It sickens me.

"Well, it's your fault anyway, Mitch. Anyway, I'm late for gym class. Catch ya later!" I say, then I run to my locker and put my babies in, pulling my gym clothes out. I dress up and run to the gym in my usual green shorts, white and green rubber shoes and the girls varsity shirt. It pays to be a varsity member, we can wear anything for training, and go on cool competitions... Oopsie, I gotta run to the gym.  
"Okay, so, on Monday, we'll have a new student, which hopefully you guys would welcome. Buttercup, since you're one of our school's sporty stars, I'd like you to keep an eye on him and help him out with our curriculum, he also is pretty sporty so I'm pretty sure you two would get along." Coach says. I wonder who coach is talking about, 'cause he looks pretty stressed about the new dude coming.  
"Yes coach." I say. Then I take a few steps so I could talk to Justin, he's another school star for sports, and we usually help the coach out with the classes he handles, so we're pretty close.  
"What are we gonna ask them to do today, Justin?" I ask.  
"I don't really know, green girl. Let them jog around the field and we'll play soccer." He says. He is attractive and all, but his girlfriend is really slutty and such a bitch. Princess. Ugh.  
"Justin, baby, if we're going to play soccer today, can I sit out? You wouldn't want your girlfriend to break a nail, would you?" As usual. She doesn't do anything for PE.  
"You're missing out again? It'll be hard for me to talk to coach AGAIN so you don't flunk PE!" I say. oh, Justin's gonna kill me for this.  
"It's okay, Buttercup, I'll talk to coach for you." Justin's an angel. Thank God for him!  
"Thanks." I say.  
"Bye freaky lez girl." Princess waves. UGH.

I used to be linked to Justin, and honestly, I like the idea of him and me… It was so much different then, when Princess wasn't in the picture. When Justin became the MVP for that basketball game, of course he became popular, and then Princess took him for herself. It's nice that he still talks to me even if Princess seriously destroyed my reputation, no one used to care about me being boyish, until Princess started spreading all these rumors, and I really couldn't care less, because I like being boyish and tough. I just hate the fact that Justin looks at her the way he used to look at me…

* * *

**A/N: **So anyway, that's the first chapter. I hope you like it. :) Reviews are very much appreciated, and uhm, please, no flames. :) Thanks.

If you don't understand something, feel free to send me an e-mail. Or add you comments in your review! :)

March 31, 2010// I updated it so the story wouldn't be too confusing.


	2. Trouble?

I decided to post everything my mind could give. Hahaha. I hope you enjoy my story! :)

**DISCLAIMER: **I own the Powerpuff Girls... in my wildest dreams! :(

* * *

Finally! Dismissal! I was waiting for my sisters after getting all the stuff I needed for the weekend. I left a note on Blossom's desk, all that's written is

"_Hey Sissy, meet me by our lockers. Of course with Bubbles. I don't feel like going home alone…"_

"Hi Butter!" Mitch said, approaching.

"Mitch-o, What did I say about calling me BUTTER?" I glared at him.

"Okay, okay. So, uhm… I've been wanting to tell you something…" I saw beads of sweat on his forehead… Was he nervous?

"Better say it fast 'cause I see my sisters on their way here." I say.

"I FCKN LOVE YOU, BUTTERCUP! I LOVE YOU!" He shouted out loud. Oh crap, Snotty little Princess is here!

"Oh my goodness! Mitch Mitchelson is gay for lez girl and I confessing his love? Quite amazing, huh, girls?" She says to her cohorts.

"Shut up." I say. I was about to punch her until Bubbles blocked my hand and Blossom pushed the three posh girls away from me.

"I changed my mind. I'm going home alone." I say, grabbing my skateboard and guitar, plugging my earphones in to help me cool off, I flew out the window.

I landed near the basketball court and skated my way out the school's exit, I was passing by different allies until something wet and icky caught my leg, then, I felt hand gripping my shoulders. What a day!

"Guesss who we found, bosssss!" Snake hissed. His tongue a little to close for my comfort.

"Duh, it's the green puff!" Big Billy said. I felt a needle piercing my arm.

"Boys, we're gonna have ourselves some fun tonight!" Ace snickered. Did he just inject a sedative. Oh no. I'm so dead. I SHOULD HAVE ATTACKED WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE!

"I don't think so, boys." A guy in a dark green shirt, jeans, spiky hair and really cool green shoes said…

* * *

**A/N: **Short, huh? Take a wild guess who BC's knight in casual attire is? Hahaha. Check out the next chapter! ;) Oh, and don't forget to review. :D Thanks! :D

-Ryanne


	3. Shame in and out the window

Second update for the day! Yey! Hope you guys like it! Have a great day! :D

**DISCLAIMER: **Ryanne does not own the Powerpuff Girls. :(

* * *

It was Butch! Wait, Butch is saving me? Or is this another Rowdyruff move. That is it. I officially hate this day.

"Hey, Buttercup, you can give this trash everything you got, now!" Butch shouted at me, referring to Ace. I kicked Ace and punched him real hard.

"This is for that sedative injection!" I punched. "And this is for planning!" I kicked him where the sun don't shine…

"Hey, Powerpuff, you can stop, I think he's had enough." Butch said… weirdly, I obeyed. Wait, what the hell am I doing following a Rowdyruff? I faced him.

"Thanks, but I could've handled it myself." I smugged, I was ready to hit him in case he tried anything.

"Yeah, right." He said coolly.

"Don't get on my nerves, Butch. I'm already pissed off as it is." I say.

"Why is that?" He grinned. Man, this guy is ticking me off.

"Don't ask." I reply.

"Why not?" He asks

"Because I don't feel like opening up to a Rowdyruff." I say, trying to keep my cool.

"Or are you just scared to be soft?" He says the final straw. URGGG.

"NO, I AM NOT. YOU'RE NOT THE ONE WHO SEES SOMEONE SHE JUST MIGHT LIKE WITH THE PERSON SHE HATES THE MOST, YOU'RE NOT THE ONE WHO HAS A BEST FRIEND WHO IS IN LOVE WITH YOU, MOVING AWAY, AND YOU CAN'T EVEN ANSWER THE GUY RIGHT BECAUSE YOU REALLY DON'T LIKE HIM THAT WAY! YOU ARE NOT THE ONE WHO WAS CORNERED BY CREEPS AND GIVEN A DAMN SEDATIVE! YOU'RE NOT THE ONE DEALING WITH AN ABNORMAL BOY WHO KEEPS ON ASKING QUESTIONS! SO BACK OFF!" I shout, hitting his chest in the process… Then I start to feel dizzy. Oh wait. Everything's black now.

Butch' POV

"I guess the sedative took effect on her. It's a good thing I caught her before she fell to the ground, it would've left a nasty bruise… Where do I bring her now? Oh crap." I thought to myself. I flew off, carrying my counterpart bridal style. I can't bring her home or else her sisters would kill me. That's it; I'm bringing her to my apartment. Come to think of it, she's real pretty. She just needs to let her hair grow a bit longer instead of it being so short. Ever since that kiss, I think I've fallen in love with my supposed enemy…

I got to my apartment; Brick and Boomer live close, so when Brick saw me carrying Buttercup, he went berserk.

"WHY THE HECK DO YOU HAVE A POWERPUFF WITH YOU? Man, Mojo's gonna kill you if he finds out." Brick says.

"Chill, bro, we're good now, remember? Hiding from that deranged monkey dude." Boomer says.

"Guys, shut up, she might wake up and you know… attack. I don't want to fight her." I say. Boomer opened the door for me and I put Buttercup on my bed, I also kind of cleaned up my room. I put her skateboard and guitar at the corner of my room, her light green iPod on the bedside table. I went to the living room of my apartment and saw my brothers there, sitting on the couch

"So, what're you planning to do to the green puff?" Brick asked, looking at me.

"Just take care of her 'til she wakes up, it's up to her whether she'd stay a while or go home." I say. Running my hand through my hair.

"Oh. Okay. You're choice. But uh, lay low next time; we're trying to stay away from Dad, ad Mojo, and Him." He says.

"Well screw them. Dad didn't take care of us, Mojo made us for evil and Him revived us to do more evil. It' sickening, y'know?" I say.

"I know. Oh well…" Brick sighs.

"Good morning Powerpuff!" Boomer smiles. I turned around to see Buttercup with a confused expression, staring at us.

"W-what happened? And why am I in your place? I remember screaming at… You." She looks at me, questioningly.

"You screamed. The Gang Green Gang's sedatives kicked in, you fell asleep, and I couldn't just leave you in the alley, so I brought you here, you slept on my bed and walked out the door, now look at where you are." I say.

"Thanks, Ruffs, but I guess I have to leave now." Buttercup says.

"Okay. Want me to fly with you on your way?" I ask.

"No thanks, greenie." She says, picking her guitar and skateboard up, then she zooms out the window. Great. She forgot her iPod.

**Buttercup's POV**

That was weird and humiliating! Gosh, thank goodness Butch was there… but I completely opened up to him before passing out… and he took care of me… isn't that weird? WAIT, I told him I might like Justin. Damn it. I don't… he's just cool… But looking at Butch now… Wow. Okay. I'm home now. 10PM.

"Where have you been, Buttercup?" Blossom asks, when I got in my window.

"I cooled off. Why're you in my room?" I say.

"Because I watched the news and saw this." She tossed a CD at me, which I caught.

"Why would I want to watch boring old news?" I ask, getting my laptop so she wouldn't get pissed that I don't want to watch whatever's in the CD. When it finally played…

"_The boyish green Powerpuff Girl, Buttercup, was seen with another green flying boy who carried her bridal style, it may b that the two are an item, but as of now we don't really know. Here's a video of the two of them…" _The newscaster reported.

"What the…?" I stared at my laptop…

"So, what can you say for yourself, Buttercup? Good thing the Professor was working downstairs, and he didn't see that." Blossom scolded me.

"Oh, MOM, I was pissed okay? Then the green freakos attacked. Butch saved me. Happy?" I say. I start to look for my iPod. Damn, it's not here.

"Whatever you say, sis. I hope you know what you're doing." Blossom says, walking out the door before slamming it real hard…

* * *

**A/N: **Ooh, Mommy Bloss is maaad. Tsk tsk tsk. Review please! Thanks! :)


	4. A Night with the guy

Hiya! Here's another update. Since I don't have a laptop of my own... I switch laptops a lot, and well, I've made chapter 5 already... But my aunt went somewhere. So, I have to the the whole thing over again. Oh, and the song Buttercup sang, that was made by me. Gah. know it sucks, I made it up in like 5 minutes. Argh. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy! :D

**DISCLAIMER: **Unfortunately, I don't own the Powerpuff Girls. :(

* * *

**Buttercup's POV**

Since I didn't have my iPod, I had to make do with making my own music. I took my light green guitar and started strumming, D-G... "I could make a song with this... hmm..." I thought to myself. I stood up and took my song notebook so I could write a new song, maybe a sorry song for Blossom? Here I was trying to think of lyrics... Until I felt someone looking at me from outside my window... Butch.

"You know, you could be arrested for stalking me." I smiled, opening my window.

"Well, I was going to give your iPod back. Sooo, you're guitar girl now? Instead of being a tough puff?" He asked, getting in. Then he sat on my green bean bag,  
"Yeah. Give me my iPod and leave me, will ya?" I say.  
"Fine. But I'm not leaving." He smiled while digging for my iPod in his pockets.  
"Leave. I can't stand a minute with you, Rowdyruff!" I teased, snatching my iPod from his hands.  
"Nuh-uh. Oh, look, a nice green notebook, probably a journal, who knew that the green tough puff kept a journal?" He said, pointing to my song notebook.  
"It's not a journal, weirdo. Keep your voice down, my sisters might hear you." I say. Before I knew it, my notebook was out of my hands... and he was looking at all of my songs.  
"Impressive, tough puff. Really. Can you play one for me?" He asks me, still reading the lyrics of one of the songs I've made.  
"Eh. I don't feel like it." I say. He positioned my hands on my guitar and pouted. Wow.  
"Please, Buttercup?" He said, still pouting, still looking like a cute little-- Wait, I said cute. Gah.  
"No, invader. Will you please just go?" I say, but I was actually getting ready to play one of the songs I wrote for Justin. If he'd leave, I don't have to sing, if he doesn't leave, I have to.  
"I ain't leaving 'til you sing one song. JUST ONE SONG." He said, crossing his arms to emphasize his *stubborn-ness. Here goes...

_She's 5'5 with brown curly hair  
__She never knew you were there  
__She used to be all you could think of  
__Not knowing you're the one I've been dreamin' of_

_Now all I've dreamed of is gone  
__You're with her and you've left me all alone  
_

_____Why do I keep hangin' on to you?  
__When I know my dreams 'bout you  
____can never really come true  
__Infatuation, Sweet confusion  
__All I think of, just backfires to you--_

"Woah, woah, woah, wait. Who's this song for?" He asks, staring into my eyes... Wait, eye contact? I'm also staring into his eyes...  
"No one. I just felt like it." I say, standing up and putting my guitar on my bed, then I sat beside him.  
"Then I'll look at your notebook—Ah, Justin Zachariah Peterson!" He exclaimed. SHUTUPSHUTUP!!!  
"Shut up. I'm over him. He has a girlfriend." I say. _"Also, I'm over him because I've fallen in love with you!" _I smiled, thinking to myself.  
"Aww. Sucks for you. Hey, where do you study again?" He asks me.  
"Stalker, I'm not telling you!" I say, giggling.  
"Who said I want you? We just might be in the same school is all. My brothers and I are starting school on Monday." He says. OOOH! One of the ruff might be the one I'll stick to on Monday.  
"Pokey Oaks HS. I think I'd be paired up with one of your brothers… I'll be some kind of guide. Who's the sportiest one among you ruffs?" I asked. Prepping my self for his answer.  
"Me." All hell breaks loose. I have to spend the whole week with him. Gah. The door is opening. OHCRAP.  
"Sis? Are you okay? I heard you and Bloss an hour a-Oh my. They're back?" She stared at Butch for a good ten seconds as I stared at her, shocked.  
"Don't worry, Bubbles, we're good now." Butch smiled.  
"Uhm, Buttercup, dear, is this the time where I scream for Blossom?" Bubbles forced a smile, obviously she was scared.  
"NO! Don't shout, please, Bubbles, I'm enjoying this weirdo's company! Please Bubbs?" I panicked. I didn't need Blossom to shove her anger down my throat.  
"Okay. Hello Butch, but I'm afraid I have to go and sleep now. Sis, enjoy your company. Goodnight!" She hugged the both of us, squeezing me and Butch together, I'm blushing. Oh gosh, I'm blushing. Bubbles steps out of the room, closing the door and giggling.  
"Phew!" I was relieved that nothing bad happened.  
"Are you blushing, Powerpuff?" Butch asked me.  
"What the? No! It's hot, right? I forgot to turn on the air conditioner on." I said. Hopefully he buys it.

* * *

**Butch' POV**

"_Was she blushing?" _I thought to myself, I really like her and sometimes I wish I could feel her lips on my cheek again, like that time where she and her sisters made us explode. "What the? No! It's hot right? I forgot to turn the air conditioner on." She said, walking toward the window to close it.  
"Right, mind if I crash here tonight?" I ask.  
"Just `cause I'm talking to you doesn't mean I trust you! Don't you have your own apartment anyway?" She said. _Ouch.  
"Pretty lonely being there for so long. I can help you clean your room." I say, looking around, clothes on the floor, unclosed drawers, two stereos, a zoom and lots of sports stuff. __For a girl, her room's pretty messy!  
"I don't need your help, thank you very much!" She was walking towards me, probably to push me away, instead she tripped on a tennis ball, I caught her just before she hit the ground… Holding her this way felt like heaven, my arms and hands on her back, my face inches from hers…  
"Woah. I'm sorry." She said, standing up. I was blushing, she was blushing, hey, maybe I have a chance with her!  
"S'okay, BC." I say. Did I just give her a nickname?  
"BC? Not so bad, anyway, it's late, go home, Butch." She says.  
"No thank you's for your new nickname?" I ask, trying to sound hurt.  
"Better luck next time, kiddo." She laughed.  
"Okay, I better leave now, girlypuff." I say as I open her window…  
"What did you call me?" She said, ready to tackle.  
"Girlypuff." I grinned… Bad idea. She jumped on me, both of us on the ground, our legs kind of entangled, then again, her face inches from mine, her on top of me…  
"Couldn't get your hands off me, huh, BC?" I teased. She looked at me confused then I felt her lips brush mine. She quickly stood up and turned around.  
"Sorry. Uh… LEAVE. NOW." She said.  
"Why say sorry, it was an accident. Uh, bye, BC!" I say, I quickly flew out her window and just let myself float for a while, I watched her as she leaned on the window sill and looked at the night sky.  
"Goodbye, BC." I said. I was excited for Monday already, a week with her wouldn't be so bad, hopefully._

* * *

**A/N: **Okaaay, that was, I dunno, I'm not actually content with that chapter. Anyway, Chapter 5 would be like, Monday to Wednesday, and that's where the Brick/Blossom and Bubbles/Boomer love connection starts. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review please! :)


End file.
